New energy automobile is a typical type of new energy vehicle. In existing plug-in new energy automobiles, the power battery of the automobile has to wait for a long time before being charging, and an inappropriate operation is prone to affect the service life of battery.
A battery swap new energy automobile represents a trend of the development in the future. In order to meet the requirements for the business mode of battery swap of new energy automobile, such a battery swap technology realizes a quick detachment, replacement and lock-up of the power battery via a battery swap platform in a battery swap station. In existing battery swap technologies, it is common to install a drive motor for battery swap in the automobile. After the battery is fed in place by the battery swap platform, the drive motor for battery swapping on the automobile is used to perform an installing/detaching operation on the power battery. However, currently in the market, there is no mature product of the same kind that can be put into large scale mass production.
In existing battery swapping technologies, such a method of quick swapping of power battery by using on-board drive motor for battery swap for driving involves many elements and components, a complicated structure, a poor reliability, a large space occupation, and an increment in the cost of a single automobile.